User blog:Silver wax/jing
Jing jing also called ultimate energy its a type of energy made from compressed chi yet its alot stronger and thicker than normal chi, a high level user can make a pushing force strong enough to push objects and even people it can also be used in energy manipulation techniques wich can make stronger effects comparing to normal chi however generating jing can take alot of time for example if it takes you 3-5 minutes to make a strong chi ball it can take 10-12 minutes to make a jing ball thats becuse chi already exists in your body but you have to make jing. How to generate jing ' #'to generate you must be able to control and move chi ''' #meditation is always a great way to meditate for 5 minutes you dont have to but it's highly recommended #after you finished meditating set comfortably and visualize your body as a skeleton and move your chi to your hands even if you normaly imagine chi colorless imagine it light blue this time #visualize chi getting into the bones of your arms and your bone marrow keep doing that for at least 2 minutes but feel comfortable to stop and try again if you if you feel any pain #once you have moved chi into your bones start visualizing your bones shrinking as you breathe in and getting to normal size when you breath out and keep on packing them and imagine them getting harder and harder keep doing this for 5 minutes or so #now visualize all the chi you gather going to your arms again but this time imagine it with a different color most people use gold or dark yellow #if your hands feel heavy and worm the congrats you have just made some jing '''Techniques : Jing ball ''' #now that you have jing in your arms get in the normal chi ball stance #imagine the jing you gather going to the palm of your hands ( remember that the jing color is different from the chi color) #now visualize the jing forming into a ball shape keep on doing that for 2-3 minutes #you should be able to feel weight and thickness that you don't normally sense with normal chi ball #p.s: if you program a jing ball the effect of the programing well last longet than a normal chi ball '''Jing blast #creat jing in your arms #move it to your hands and wrists take your time with this SERIOUSLY don't rush it #when you are ready shoot your hands forward and tense your muscles and force it out #shout it at plastic cups see if something happens # #WARNING use this carefully it may hurt people impact punch #gather jing in your hands like when you do a jing blast #open yor palm and punch someone with your plam open #when your palm makes physical contact with the guy your punching release the blast, this #should make more impact to your punch and it well hurt more #i well warn you again it HURTS Jing shield #'gather as much jing as possible in your hands' #make a jing ball #keep adding jing to it and imagine it getting bigger and bigger until your whole body can #get in the ball #it cant deflect physical attacks yet if someone is attacking you with kinetic abilities or chi #it will help alot the site is not responsible for any damages you make with jing or any other abilities Category:Blog posts Jing